1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to presser feet for sewing machines, and more particularly to the means for attaching a presser foot to a presser bar shank in a machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various means have been employed to provide for the attachment of a foot to a presser bar shank in a sewing machine. However, such means have generally required that the foot and shank be fashioned in a manner resulting either in rather costly structures, or an unsatisfactory assembly in terms of its ability to reliably perform the intended function.
It is a prime object of the present invention to provide an improved arrangement for a presser foot and shank assembly in a sewing machine enabling the parts to be easily and inexpensively manufactured, and facilitating attachment of the foot to the shank.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved presser foot and shank assembly in which the foot is supported against the shank and can roll thereon during sewing operations.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an improved presser foot and shank assembly in which the shank, by acting against the foot, cams the foot out of engagement with the shank when the foot is pivoted beyond a predetermined angular position on the shank.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during a reading of the specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.